


Liberation and release

by SonicGavel



Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Comeback AU, Filming a Barisi smut, M/M, Peter directs an SVU ep, Post-fight Smut, Raul comes back in said ep, Smut, barisi smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Raul returns to SVU in an episode Peter directs. They start filming a scene between Raf and Sonny that culminates in a blow-up that leads to a steamy sex scene. A sex scene they get lost in as Raf and Sonny.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Raúl Esparza/Peter Scanavino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Liberation and release

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this fic early in the week. I even wrote a Tumblr post about the idea and I wanted to know if people would like it. Please let me know if you like it. And YES the title comes from the last verse of "Don't Dream it's Over" by Crowded House.

"Alright! Places, everyone." Peter called out as Raul settled himself in his spot. "We're filming where Rafael comes into Sonny's apartment, Raul? You in your call spot?" Peter asked when Raul knocked on the door where Peter was to answer.

"Heard you loud and clear at Alright, Roomie." Raul said as Peter giggled a bit at being called Roomie, back when they shared a trailer.

"I'm ready if you are." Peter said.

"I'm ready." Raul smiled as they set the scene and Peter yelled Action and Raul knocked as Raf, Peter answering as Sonny.

"Can we talk?" Raf asked.

"I thought there wasn't anything to talk about." Sonny said as he let Raf in.

"I'm sorry. Liv told me what happened. How you've needed someone to talk with after I-"

"After you left? Stone wasn't such a good friend at the end of things. Especially after his sister died. Why didn't you reach out, Rafael?" Sonny asked.

"Why didn't you?" Raf threw back.

"HAHAHAHAHAAH, THAT is RICH! You don't think I did? After Drew, you don't think I wanted to talk to you after what happened? Drew might not've been your child, but I know your heart was in the right place. I tried texting you too, Raf. Saying that, but you NEVER responded, never replied. All I wanted was to talk. To let you know that Drew doesn't change anything between us." Sonny said.

"What us, Sonny? There was no us." Raf embittered.

"There was almost an us. After Dodds died." Sonny said.

"That night was a mistake. I should never have gotten involved with the guy in charge of my protection detail. Let alone the guy who was shadowing me before he passed the Bar." Raf said before Sonny began to snap.

"DON'T EVEN! I think about that night ALL THE TIME and I think about you almost EVERY DAY! When we kissed after we finished our drinks, When you took me to your place and the way you touched me? None of that meant anything? Not even when we held hands during and after?" Sonny looked at Rafael with those puppy dog eyes and he shook his head trying not to think about after Dodds had died.

"I don't want to think about it." Raf said as Sonny turned him around.

"I NEEDED YOU!" Rafael swallowed hard as Sonny told him. "When my niece was raped, I needed someone but you weren't there to talk to. When that DV whose husband thought of everything got killed in a drive-by while I was driving her, you weren't there to cry on. I needed to talk to someone. I can't talk to a therapist because of the fear of rejection and transferance. But you. I felt we had something." Sonny was beginning to cry. "So when you rejected me because of my faith and what you did? You think I'm THAT kind of Catholic? Did I never tell you about the baby my mom had to terminate because the baby had a fatal heart condition? You think I would never want to do this to you again?" Sonny pulled Rafael in for a kiss and Rafael struggled at first before pulling him in deeper. Sonny began taking Raf's shirt off and Raf began running his hands through Sonny's hair.

"I love you, no matter what, Rafael. I love you." Sonny said between kisses and Raf groaned as the younger man kissed down Rafael's happy trail. Raf gasped as Sonny pulled down his pants and began deepthroating him.

"Oh God, Sonny. Yes. Please, yes." Raf closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of Sonny's mouth around his girth. With each suck, each lick, each kiss to his tip, Raf gripped Sonny's hair. But then Sonny stopped as soon as he started and stood up to walk him to his bed.

"I thought it would be much more comfortable in a bed." Sonny said as they kissed deeply again, Raf moaning at the taste of himself on Sonny's lips. Raf then began to undress Sonny once they were next to Sonny's bed. Sonny giggled when Rafael flipped them over and pulled out lube.

"I haven't had sex with anyone since you." Sonny said as he touched Raf's face.

"What about Aria?" Raf asked.

"I was never dating her. We had something, but it never went anywhere." Sonny said as Rafael purred and they kissed even deeper. Rafael applied the lube to his fingers and began to stretch Sonny out, then Sonny kissed Rafael as the older man fingered him. Both men moaned as Sonny enjoyed the feel of Raf's hand inside him and Sonny's mouth still tasted like Raf's dick. Once Sonny felt ready to take Raf in, Raf then entered Sonny and the slide was intensely amazing.

"OH SONNY!" Rafael shouted out as Sonny howled like a wolf with each deep thrust Raf gave him. They held hands just as they had done the night they toasted to Mike. Thrust upon thrust felt like Raf saying "I love you." over and over until Sonny finally climaxed.

"RAFAEL!" Sonny screamed as he clenched around Raf, who then came inside him. After taking deep breaths and cuddling, it was Raf's turn to tell Sonny something.

"I love you. I'm sorry for everything." Rafael said as Sonny cried happy tears and kissed him. Just then though, Sonny ended and Peter was back.

"And Cut!" Peter called as they gave him the playback. Raul snapped out of being Raf instantly and they looked at the playback, noticing just how real it all looked. Too real.

"Do you think Mariska's gonna ban me from directing ever again after this?" Peter asked.

"I worry less about how Mariska will react and more about how Lisha and Bill will." Raul said as he gulped.

"I'll get to editing some of it out." Peter said, but Raul touched it.

"Save a couple unedited copies just in case it's approved." Raul said as Peter nodded understandingly.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
